civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Finland (Mannerheim)
Finland led by MannerheimFinland (Mannerheim) is a custom civilisation by HypereonHypereon's Civilisations, with contributions from bane_, JFD, Pouakai and Sukritact. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Finland Finland, officially the Republic of Finland, is a Nordic country situated in the Fennoscandian region of Northern Europe. It is bordered by Sweden in the west, Norway in the north and Russia in the east, while Estonia lies to its south across the Gulf of Finland. Around 5.4 million people reside in Finland, with the majority concentrated in the southern region. It is the eighth largest country in Europe in terms of area and the most sparsely populated country in the European Union. Finland is a parliamentary republic with a central government based in Helsinki and local governments in 336 municipalities, and an autonomous region of the Aland Islands. About one million residents live in the Greater Helsinki area, which consists of Helsinki, Espoo, Kauniainen and Vantaa, and a third of the country's GDP is produced there. Other larger cities include Tampere, Turku, Oulu, Jyvaskyla, Lahti and Kuopio. Finland was a part of Sweden from the 12th to 19th century, and from 1809–1917 was an autonomous Grand Duchy within the Russian Empire. The Finnish Declaration of Independence from Russia in 1917 was followed by a civil war in which the red side was defeated with German support. Finland fought World War II as essentially three separate conflicts: the Winter War (1939–40), the Continuation War (1941–44), and the Lapland War (1944–45). Finland joined the United Nations in 1955, the OECD in 1969, the European Union in 1995, and the eurozone at its inception in 1999. Finland was a relative latecomer to industrialisation, remaining a largely agrarian country until the 1950s. Thereafter, economic development was rapid. Finland built an extensive welfare state and balanced between the East and the West in global economics and politics. With the best educational system in Europe, Finland has recently ranked as one of the world's most peaceful, competitive and livable countries. Mannerheim Baron Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim (4 June 1867 – 27 January 1951) was the military leader of the Whites in the Finnish Civil War, Commander-in-Chief of Finland's Defence Forces during World War II, Marshal of Finland, and a Finnish statesman. He was Regent of Finland (1918–1919) and the sixth President of Finland (1944–1946). Mannerheim was born in the autonomous Grand Principality of Finland, which was part of the Russian Empire, into a family of Swedish-speaking aristocrats who had settled in Finland in the late 18th century. His paternal German ancestor Marhein had emigrated to Sweden during the 17th century. His maternal ancestry has its roots in Södermanland, Sweden. He made a career in the Imperial Russian Army, rising to the rank of lieutenant general. He also had a prominent place in the ceremonies for Tsar Nicholas II's coronation and later had several private meetings with the Russian Tsar. After the Bolshevik revolution, Finland declared its independence but was soon embroiled in a civil war along class lines. The working class overwhelmingly held a socialist ("Red") creed; whereas the aristocracy, landowners, and the middle-class held a capitalist ("White") creed. Mannerheim was appointed the military chief of the Whites. Twenty years later, when Finland was at war with the Soviet Union during 1939–1944, Mannerheim successfully led the defence of Finland as commander-in-chief of the country's armed forces. In 1944, when prospect of Germany's defeat in World War II became clear, Mannerheim was elected President of Finland and oversaw peace negotiations with the Soviet Union and the Allies. He resigned the presidency in 1946 and died in 1951, retaining universal respect as Finland's greatest statesman. Dawn of Man Honor and glory be yours, Baron Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim, Marshal of Finland. Your nation lies in the vast, cold North, surrounded by the great wilderness of forests and thousands of lakes. After being under Swedish rule, then Russian rule, Finland declared its independence in 1917 but was soon embroiled in a bloody civil war. Two decades later you united your war-torn nation to protect its independence against overwhelming Soviet attack. Despite all the odds, Finland remained independent in the torments of World War II by its stalwart united spirit, and from ashes of war your small agrarian country developed into a modern industrious welfare state the quality of life of which now stands on the top of the world. Honoured marshal Mannerheim, your people calls for you once more time! You are called to unite Finland once again standing strong against her enemies! Will you lead your nation to greatness? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: "The Finnish nation welcomes you. I am baron Gustaf Mannerheim, the honored marshal and leader of Finland. The night is beautiful and solemn, so let's not ruin it with meaningless hostilities." Introduction: "Breathe the air of our lakelands, feel the peace of this untouched wilderness. This is Finland, and its people is honored by your presence, great leader. I am baron Gustaf Mannerheim, the marshal and regent of Finland." Defeat: "Finland has fallen, but our heritage will shine forever." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * Hypereon: Design, Code, Writing, Artwork, Unit art. * Jean Sibelius and various orchestras: Peace theme (The Swan of Tuonela), War theme (first part of Finlandia); Rune music samples from various pieces. * Akseli Gallen-Kallela, B. A. Godenhjelm, Robert W. Ekman and J. Blackstadius: ''Rune background art. * ''Wikipedia: ''Civilopedia texts. * ''bane_: Great guide to basic Lua. * JFD, Pouakai, Sukritact: Valuable examples for Lua in their mods. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Hypereon Category:Northern Cultures Category:Finland